Sztylet Mrocznego
| zdjęcie = 5x11 New Dagger.png | pochodzenie = Camelot | lokalizacja = Storybrooke | status = istnieje | typ = *zaklęta broń *część Excalibura (dawniej) | kolor = *czarny i srebrny *srebrny (dawniej) | twórca = Merlin | właściciel = | użytkownik = | użyty na = *August Booth *Czapka Czarodzieja *Emma Swan *Hordor *Merlin *Ogry *Piotruś Pan *Poprzedni Mroczni *Rumpelsztyk/Pan Gold *Zelena *Zoso *Żołnierze Hordora | właściwości = *wiąże mrok z ludzką duszą *pozwala na zdobycie mocy *kontroluje Mrocznego *potrafi zabić Mrocznego | debiut = "Zrozpaczone dusze" }} Sztylet Mrocznego to magiczny przedmiot pojawiający się w serialu Dawno, dawno temu. Debiutuje w odcinku Zrozpaczone dusze pierwszego sezonu. Historia Przed pierwszą klątwą Gdy czarodziej Merlin zdecydował się zrezygnować ze swoich mocy i stać się śmiertelnym, by żyć ze swoją ukochaną, Nimue, postanowił przetopić Świętego Graala w miecz zwany Excaliburem, który odciąłby od niego więzy nieśmiertelności. Jednakże kobieta zdradziła go i sama napiła się z Graala, zyskując magię, którą wykorzystała do zabójstwa Vortigana. W ten sposób pozwoliła, aby mrok nad nią zapanował, stając się pierwszą Mroczną. Rozbiła miecz na dwa kawałki, aby Merlin nie mógł użyć go do odebrania jej mocy. Czarodziej zabrał końcówkowy fragment Excalibura i przywiązał do niego duszę Nimue, w ten sposób tworząc magiczny sztylet, który pozwalał na kontrolowanie Mrocznego. Po jakimś czasie Merlin i Nimue spotkali się ponownie. W czasie tego spotkania czarodziej, w chwili zupełnej rozpaczy, został obezwładniony przez Mroczną, która odebrała mu sztylet i wykorzystała go do przekształcenia go w drzewo. Nimue zmieniła swoją mroczną duszę w klątwę, która po jej śmierci pozwoli jej żyć w innym ciele. W ten sposób osoba, która zabije Mrocznego magicznym sztyletem, sama zostanie obdarzona mocami Mrocznego, a na sztylecie pojawi się jej imię. W ten sposób narodziło się kilkunastu kolejnych Mrocznych, m.in. Gorgon Niezwyciężony oraz Zoso. Merlin stworzył także specjalny kapelusz, zdolny do absorbowania i gromadzenia magii. Był chroniony przez jego ucznia przed każdym, kto zdobył uprawnienia Mrocznego. Każdy Mroczny próbował zdobyć czapkę, aby uwolnić się spod kontroli sztyletu, ale żadnemu się nie udało. Jednym z nich był Zoso, najnowszy wówczas Mroczny. mały|[[Rumpelsztyk zostaje nowym Mrocznym, a jego imię pojawia się na magicznym sztylecie.]] Zoso został ostatecznie zniewolony przez księcia, który zdobył jego sztylet i kontrolował go. Mroczny oszukał więc Rumpelsztyka, udając prostego wieśniaka, i przekonał go do zakradnięcia się do zamku i kradzieży magicznego sztyletu. Rumpelsztyk postanowił ukraść ostrze księciu z nadzieją, że ochroni syna Baelfire'a przed poborem do wojny z ogrami i stanie się Mrocznym, aby czynić dobro. Mężczyzna przywołał Mrocznego i zabił go sztyletem w przypływie ślepej wściekłości. Wtedy dostrzegł, że był to starzec, którego wcześniej spotkał. Imię Rumpelsztyka zastąpiło imię Zoso na sztylecie, a sam mężczyzna zyskał uprawnienia Mrocznego. Rumpelsztyk użył sztyletu, aby pokonać ogry i zakończyć wojnę. Później, przebywając w tawernie, bez wahania pokazał zebranym magiczne ostrze i powiedział synowi, że od teraz jest z nim związany. Jednakże, aby uspokoić Baelfire'a, schował go i obiecał, że już go nie użyje. Następnego dnia syn przekonał ojca, aby pomógł pokonać potwora imieniem Grendel, który porwał wieśniaków. Rumpelsztyk zamierzał wykorzystać swoje nowe moce i sztylet, by tego dokonać, ale - wzruszony mową syna - powierzył mu ostrze, aby w razie konieczności powstrzymał go przed użyciem mrocznej magii. Kiedy okazało się, że to Beowulf stoi za porwaniami, wojownik odebrał chłopcu sztylet i za pomocą niego zmusił Mrocznego, aby pozostał w jaskini, dzięki czemu mieszkańcy znajdą go obok zabitych wieśniaków i uznają za potwora. Podczas pobytu w lesie Baelfire'owi udało się odebrać mężczyźnie magiczne ostrze. Dzięki niemu przywołał swojego ojca, by ten ochronił go przez Beowulfem. Kiedy po ostrej wymianie zdań z Rumpelsztykiem mężczyzna popchnął Baelfire'a, wściekły chłopiec za pomocą sztyletu zmusił Mrocznego do zabicia go. Później, po powrocie do domu, Baelfire zaczął przekonywać się do magicznego ostrza i jego mocy. Rumpelsztyk podał synowi eliksir pamięci, aby zapomniał o tym, że poddał się mrokowi i jest odpowiedzialny za śmierć Beowulfa, nie chcąc, by razem z nim wstąpił na ścieżkę mroku. Zdobycie uprawnień Mrocznego doprowadziło Rumpelsztyka do osłabienia jego więzi z synem. Mężczyzna zaczął paranoidalne dbać o sztylet, który może go kontrolować, posunął się nawet do zabicia swojej niemej służki, która usłyszała o ostrzu z jego rozmowy z Baelfirem. Chłopiec postanowił znaleźć sposób do pozbycie się mocy ojca. Zdobył magiczną fasolę, dzięki której miał udać się z Rumpelsztykiem do świata bez magii, ale w ostatniej chwili mężczyzna zrezygnował z pozbycia się mocy, puszczając w portal samego syna. Po dowiedzeniu się o magicznym kapeluszu, Rumpelsztyk postanowił go zdobyć, aby uwolnić się spod władzy sztyletu, tym samym zachowując swoją moc. W tym celu zmienił strzegącego go ucznia Czarodzieja w mysz i oszukał Annę, aby pokonała zabezpieczenia strzegące przedmiotu. Jednakże jego plany powstrzymał uczeń zamieniony w gryzonia, który spadł na jego dłoń trzymającą sztylet, przez co ten go upuścił. Anna chwyciła magiczną broń i odkryła, że to ona go kontroluje, oraz że pragnie się wyzwolić spod jej władzy za pomocą zdobytej czapki. Za pomocą sztyletu kobieta zmusiła Mrocznego do odesłania jej do domu razem z pudełkiem zawierającym magiczny kapelusz i przywrócenia uczniowi ludzkiej formy. Po spełnieniu jej rozkazu Rumpelsztyk odzyskał sztylet, lecz wściekł się z powodu utraconej szansy na uwolnienie spod jego kontroli. Chcąc położyć kres poszukiwaniom brakującego fragmentu Excalibura przez Artura, Ginewra i Lancelot użyli magicznej rękawicy, aby trafić do krypty Mrocznego, w której Rumpelsztyk ukrył swój sztylet i chronił go zaklęciem. Jednakże Mroczny nie pozwolił im zabrać ostrza, lecz zgodził się dać im piasek Avalonu w zamian za rękawicę. Podczas pierwszej klątwy Mroczna Klątwa Złej Królowej zabrała wszystkich mieszkańców Zaczarowanego Lasu do miasteczka Storybrooke, gdzie zyskali nowe, fałszywe wspomnienia i zostali zamrożeni w czasie na dwadzieścia osiem lat. Jednakże, wraz z pojawieniem się Emmy Swan, rzeczy zaczęły się zmieniać. Czas ruszył ponownie, a po poznaniu imienia kobiety pan Gold odzyskał swoje wspomnienia z życia jako Rumpelsztyk. Nie chcąc ryzykować, że sztylet wpadnie w ręce Reginy, mężczyzna zakopał go w lesie. Jakiś czas później pan Gold odkrył, że będący przejazdem w mieście August Booth poszukuje jego sztyletu. Mężczyzna był zdania, że jest on prawdopodobnie jego zaginionym synem i starał się przeprosić go za porzucenie. August udawał, że jest Baelfirem, i zmusił go do wręczenia mu sztyletu, aby udowodnić, że się zmienił. Jednak gdy August próbował kontrolować Mrocznego, Gold zrozumiał, że nie jest jego synem. Wyjaśnił mu, że przez brak magii w Storybrooke nie może zostać zniewolony. Po pierwszej klątwie mały|lewo|[[Pan Gold używa sztyletu Mrocznego, aby wezwać Widmo.]] Gdy Emma złamała klątwę, a pan Gold sprowadził magię do Storybrooke, mężczyzna użył sztyletu, aby wezwać Widmo, które miało wyssać duszę Reginy. W ten sposób chciał się zemścić na niej za to, że przez cały czas trwania klątwy więziła jego ukochaną, Belle. Kilka tygodni później do Storybrooke trafiła Cora, która razem z córką Reginą chciała przejąć kontrolę nad panem Goldem. Razem postanowiły znaleźć sztylet Mrocznego, którego poszukiwali również Mary Margaret Blanchard i David Nolan, próbując je powstrzymać. To doprowadziło do starcia w wieży zegarowej, gdzie Mary Margaret została zmuszona do oddania sztyletu matce i córce, kiedy te zagroziły życiu Johanny. Kiedy pan Gold został śmiertelnie ranny przez kapitana Haka, jego imię zaczęło znikać ze sztyletu. Cora, obawiając się, że jego potężna moc po prostu zniknie, postanowiła zabić go zanim zrobi to trucizna, aby przejąć jego moce i stać się Mroczną. Jej plan prawie powiódł się, lecz powstrzymała ją Mary Margaret. Kobieta użyła zaczarowanej świecy, aby uratować Golda, poświęcając w zamian życie Cory. Po wyzdrowieniu Gold odzyskał kontrolę nad sztyletem, na którym ponownie pojawiło się jego imię. Po tym, jak Mary Margaret, Emma, Regina, David, Hak i Gold udali się na pokładzie Jolly Rogera do Nibylandii, aby uratować Henry'ego przed Piotrusiem Panem, Gold opuścił grupę i postanowił znaleźć chłopca na własną rękę. Kiedy był sam, użył sztyletu, aby oderwać od ciała swój cień. Następnie wręczył mu ostrze i kazał ukryć je tak, aby nawet on go nie znalazł. Kiedy grupa wróciła do Storybrooke, razem z nimi do miasta trafił Piotruś Pan, który zamierzał rzucić Mroczną Klątwę, aby uczynić z miasteczka nową Nibylandię. Pan Gold, pozbawiony magii przez magiczną bransoletę, zdecydował się poświęcić swoje życie, by ratować swoich bliskich. Podczas konfrontacji z Piotrusiem, Mroczny zadeklarował swoją miłość do Belle i Neala, ale przeprosił ich za to, że nie mogą być razem. Następnie przywołał swój cień i odzyskał sztylet. Przebił nim siebie i Piotrusia, przez co obaj zginęli, a ich ciała zniknęły w blasku żółtego światła, a razem z nimi przepadł sztylet Mrocznego. Przed drugą klątwą mały|[[Zelena|Zła Czarownica z Zachodu zyskuje kontrolę nad wskrzeszonym Rumpelsztykiem.]] Po powrocie do Zaczarowanego Lasu, Belle i Neal dowiedzieli się od świecznika imieniem Lumiere, że Rumpelsztyk może zostać przywrócony do życia w krypcie Mrocznego za pomocą klucza. Później Belle odkryła, że Lumiere - na rozkaz Złej Czarownicy z Zachodu - miał zwieść ich i oszukać. Kobieta próbowała przekonać Neala do obmyślenia jakiegoś planu, lecz mężczyzna zdążył już włożyć klucz do krypty, nieświadomie poświęcając swoje własne życie, aby wskrzesić ojca i sztylet. Wkrótce Zła Czarownica przejęła kontrolę nad magicznym ostrzem, gdy Rumpelsztyk postanowił wchłonąć syna do swego ciała, nie chcąc pozwolić mu zginąć. Za pomocą sztyletu wiedźma nakazała Mrocznemu zabić Belle, ale dzięki Lumiere'owi udało jej się bezpiecznie uciec. Podczas drugiej klątwy Kiedy Śnieżka rzuciła drugą klątwę, mieszkańcy Zaczarowanego Lasu zostali przeniesieni z powrotem do Storybrooke, tracąc wspomnienia z ostatniego roku w ich krainie. Przyjmując tożsamość położnej, Zelena trzymała pana Golda w niewoli, dzierżąc jego sztylet. Pod pretekstem ogolenia go magicznym ostrzem, Zła Czarownica celowo zraniła go, aby zdobyć jego krew, dzięki której zamierzała otworzyć sejf w jego lombardzie. mały|lewo|[[Zelena czerpie przyjemność z kontrolowania Mrocznego.]] Gdy pan Gold zdołał uciec, Zelena próbowała przywołać go za pomocą sztyletu, lecz nie udało jej się to, ponieważ w tym czasie Neal przejął kontrolę nad wspólnym ciałem swoim i ojca. Jednakże później Emma oddzieliła Neala od ciała Golda, w wyniku czego mężczyzna zmarł. Po stracie syna, Gold mógł być ponownie kontrolowany przez sztylet. Zelena zmusiła go do powrotu do celi. Kontrolując pana Golda przy użyciu sztyletu, Zelena zabrała go ze sobą na pojedynek ze swoją przyrodnią siostrą Reginą. Później Mroczny próbował uwieść Złą Czarownicę podczas wspólnej kolacji, mając nadzieję na odebranie jej ostrza. Kobieta jednak przyłapała go i powstrzymała. Kiedy Zelena udała się na spotkanie z Hakiem, aby zaszantażować go i zmusić do pocałowania Emmy, tak aby pozbawić ją mocy, zabrała Golda i sztylet ze sobą. Po drugiej klątwie Zelena zabrała sztylet i Mrocznego ze sobą, kiedy udała się do szpitala, aby ukraść dziecko Mary Margaret, a później podczas ostatecznej walki z bohaterami. Gdy Zła Czarownica została pokonana, Regina odebrała jej sztylet i wręczyła go Belle, która z kolei dała go panu Goldowi. Ten jednak zwrócił jej magiczne ostrze i oświadczył się jej. Później jednak okazało się, że sztylet Belle jest fałszywy. Gold użył prawdziwego ostrza, aby zabić Zelenę i pomścić śmierć Neala. Belle, obawiając się kontroli nad tak wielką mocą, poprosiła Golda, aby zabrał sztylet i ukrył go w bezpiecznym miejscu. Mężczyzna jednak odmówił, twierdząc, że ufa jej jak nikomu innemu. Następnie para zaczęła omawiać plany dotyczące ślubu. Tymczasem prawdziwe ostrze pan Gold ukrył w swoim sklepie. Za namową Belle, pan Gold odwiedził grób Neala, gdzie wyznał synowi prawdę o zachowaniu prawdziwego sztyletu w celu pomszczenia jego śmierci. Teraz, kiedy tego dokonał, obiecał zwrócić żonie prawdziwe ostrze. Podczas gdy Belle pokazywała mężowi posiadłość, w której chciała spędzić wraz z nim miesiąc miodowy, pan Gold zamroził ją i umieścił prawdziwy sztylet w jej torebce. Po odmrożeniu, kobieta zaprowadziła go do innego pokoju. Po chwili mężczyzna zauważył pudełko zawierające czapkę Czarodzieja, które poszukiwał w przeszłości. Tej nocy, gdy Belle spała, użył sztyletu, aby je otworzyć. Łamiąc obietnicę złożoną synowi, pan Gold po raz kolejny umieścił w torebce swojej żony fałszywy sztylet, podczas gdy prawdziwy zachował. Jakiś czas później do lombardu Golda przyszli Emma, Hak i Elsa, szukając Anny i chcąc poznać powód uwięzienia Elsy w urnie. Mroczny udawał, że nie wie, w jaki sposób urna znalazła się w jego skarbcu w Zaczarowanym Lesie. Dodał także, że nigdy nie słyszał o Annie. Aby udowodnić swoją niewinność, kazał Belle użyć na nim sztyletu Mrocznego. Hak zaczął podejrzewać, że jego żona ma fałszywe ostrze. Kiedy Hak miał iść na randkę z Emmą, udał się do Golda, chcąc odzyskać swoją dłoń. Powiedział mu o tym, że wie o fałszywym sztylecie Belle i zagroził, że ujawni jej prawdę. Jakiś czas później Mroczny znalazł w Storybrooke Ucznia Czarodzieja i - szantażując Haka - zmusił go do uwięzienia starca w magicznym kapeluszu, który został aktywowany za pomocą sztyletu. mały|[[Belle French|Belle za pomocą sztyletu zmusza pana Golda do opuszczenia Storybrooke.]] W lombardzie męża Belle odkryła magiczną rękawicę pozwalającą zlokalizować czyjąś największą słabość. Kobieta użyła jej i znalazła prawdziwy sztylet ukryty w sejfie. Rozczarowana kłamstwami pana Golda, kobieta udała się do wieży zegarowej. Tam Mroczny próbował uwolnić się spod władzy sztyletu. Próbował zmiażdżyć serce Haka, lecz Belle użyła ostrza, aby go powstrzymać. Następnie kazała mu zabrał ją i siebie na granicę miasta. Tam kobieta - ze łzami w oczach - użyła sztyletu Mrocznego, aby zmusić go do opuszczenia Storybrooke. Sześć tygodni później pan Gold wrócił do Storybrooke z pomocą Cruelli i Ursuli. Pod postacią Haka przekonał Belle, by oddała mu sztylet pod pretekstem ukrycia go przed Królowymi Ciemności. Później, z mocą ostrza, Mroczny zmienił Pinokia w Augusta, którego torturował w celu uzyskania informacji o Autorze. Ze względu na stulecia bycia Mrocznym i popełniania mrocznych czynów, serce pana Golda zostało prawie spożyte przez mrok, który powoli zabijał go. Kazał Autorowi Isaacowi Hellerowi napisać dla niego nową historię, w której nie byłby Mrocznym, aby uchronić się przed ponurym losem. Jednakże mężczyzna przepisał na nowo historie wszystkich, przetransportowując ich do alternatywnej rzeczywistości bez wspomnień z oryginalnej rzeczywistości. Przed trzecią klątwą mały|lewo|Sztylet z imieniem [[Emma Swan|Emmy Swan.]] Po tym, jak alternatywna rzeczywistość została cofnięta przez nowego Autora, Henry'ego, pan Gold znalazł się na granicy śmierci. Aby zapobiec uwolnieniu się mroku, Uczeń Czarodzieja absorbował ciemność z serca pana Golda do kapelusza, a imię Rumpelsztyka zniknęło ze sztyletu. Jednakże mrok uwolnił się i zaatakował mężczyznę. Emma odepchnęła go podmuchem białej magii, zmuszając go do ucieczki do miasta. Na ulicach Storybrooke, Emma i jej rodzice spotkali Reginę i Robin Hooda, razem z którymi zauważyli, że ciemność ich otacza. Gdy mrok próbował opanować Reginę, Emma użyła sztyletu, aby przywiązać go do swojej duszy, stając się nową Mroczną. Kobieta zniknęła, a sztylet z jej imieniem spadł na ulicę. Hak użył sztyletu, próbując wezwać Emmę, ale bez powodzenia. Regina wywnioskowała zatem, że została przeniesiona do innego świata. Nowa Mroczna odrodziła się w krypcie Mrocznego w Zaczarowanym Lesie. Kiedy jej przyjaciele przybyli tam, aby ją uratować, Mary Margaret chciała powierzyć sztylet córce, lecz ta wolała przekazać go Reginie, chcąc mieć pewność, że powstrzyma ją w razie potrzeby. Po dotarciu do zamku Camelotu, król Artur przedstawił bohaterom drzewo, w którym został uwięziony Merlin, i spytał ich, kto jest Wybawicielem. Emma zamierzała się odezwać, ale Regina zatrzymała ją mocą sztyletu i sama przyjęła jej tytuł, nie chcąc, aby tożsamość Swan jako Mrocznej wyszła na jaw. Podczas przeszukiwania wieży Merlina, Emma nie była zadowolona z tego, że Regina przejęła rolę Wybawicielki bez jej zgody, ale kobieta wyjaśniła jej, że zrobiła to, co konieczne. Obiecała także, że uwolni ją spod wpływu mroku z pomocą Merlina, którego mają uwolnić z drzewa. Emma dwukrotnie podziękowała jej: pierwszy raz pod wpływem sztyletu, a potem z własnej woli. mały|[[Emma Swan próbuje sięgnąć po sztylet Mrocznego.]] Regina rzuciła na sztylet zaklęcie ochronne. Kiedy Emma, słysząc szepty sztyletu, udała się w jego kierunku, mrok próbował nakłonić ją do zabrania ostrza, lecz Mroczna zdołała się mu oprzeć. Następnego dnia, zdając sobie sprawę z niebezpieczeństwa, Mary Margaret i David poprosili Reginę o stworzenie kopii sztyletu i ukrycie prawdziwego. Mary Margaret udała się do Lancelota ze sztyletem Mrocznego, prosząc go o pomoc w ukryciu go przed Arturem. Udali się do krypty Mrocznego, a po wejściu do niej i miejsca przypominającego dżunglę, rycerz ostrzegł kobietę przed odstawieniem sztyletu na piedestale ze względu na magiczną barierę. Starał się przekonać ją, żeby nie robiła tego, ale pozwoliła mu na to. Widząc jej wahanie, rycerz zapytał, czy mu ufa, ale zanim zdążyła odpowiedzieć pojawił się Artur. Władca zagroził, że zabije Lancelota, jeżeli Mary Margaret nie odda mu sztyletu. Aby chronić przyjaciela, kobieta wręczyła ostrze królowi. Rozkoszując się zwycięstwem, Artur próbował przywołać Emmę, lecz nie udało mu się to. Wówczas Mary Margaret przyznała, że sztylet jest fałszywy, po czym za plecami Artura pojawił się David. Jednakże próba powstrzymania króla Camelotu nie poszła po myśli bohaterów. Aby uzyskać prawdziwy sztylet, Ginewra użyła na Mary Margaret i Davidzie magicznego piasku, pod wpływem którego para udała się do Reginy, mówiąc jej, że jedyną nadzieją na ocalenie Emmy jest oddanie sztyletu Arturowi. Niepewna decyzji Mary Margaret i Davida, Regina zaprowadziła ich do kryjówki, w której ukryła sztylet. Zanim jednak wręczyła im go, Emma zamroziła swoich rodziców. Mroczna opowiedziała Reginie o tym, że zostali zaczarowani magicznym piaskiem. Później, kiedy Merlin został uwolniony z drzewa, zdjął urok z Mary Margaret i Davida. Merlin, aby uwolnić Emmę spod wpływu mroku, ujawnił, że do tego przedsięwzięcia potrzebna jest prometejska iskra niezbędna do scalenia sztyletu z Excaliburem. Oboje wyruszyli w drogę po niezbędny przedmiot. Kiedy dotarli na miejsce, Merlin wręczył Emmie sztylet i kazał jej wykorzystać energię ostrza. Kobieta, patrząc na sztylet, widziała imiona poprzednich Mrocznych, aż w końcu na ostrzu pojawiło się imię Nimue, a pierwotna Mroczna pojawiła się przed nią. Gdy próbowała zaatakować Merlina, Emma chciała chronić go, lecz wpływ pierwszej Mrocznej był zbyt silny. Nimue podkreśliła, że Emma musi się bronić, a następnie zmusiła Emmę do duszenia Merlina. Jednakże Emmie udało się przezwyciężyć Nimue i odebrała jej iskrę. Przed zniknięciem Nimue ostrzegła ją, że to jeszcze nie koniec. mały|lewo|[[Regina Mills|Regina używa sztyletu, aby kontrolować Emmę i zmusić ją do wyjawienia swoich obaw.]] Po powrocie do jadłodajni Emma spotkała jedynie Henry'ego i babcię. Od syna dowiedziała się, że pozostali nie wrócili jeszcze z misji zdobycia Excalibura. Wtedy przed Mroczną pojawił się Merlin i wyjaśnił, że Artur przywiązał jego duszę do miecza i kontroluje go. Kazał Emmie oddać iskrę i sztylet, w przeciwnym razie jej rodzina i przyjaciele zostaną zabici. Mrocznej udało się ocalić bliskich. Emma opowiedziała Reginie o urokach mroku i niechęci do zrezygnowania z mocy z jakiegoś niewyjaśnionego powodu. Regina, chcąc dotrzeć do sedna tej kwestii, użyła sztyletu, aby zmusić ją do wyjawienia, czego się obawia. Przesłuchanie zatrzymał dopiero Hak, kiedy odebrał Reginie sztylet. W porywie wściekłości, Emma zabrała ostrze i iskrę i uciekła do lasu. Gdy Hak znalazł ją, kobieta powiedziała mu, że nie chce zrezygnować z mroku z obawy o to, że może go stracić. Z jego pomocą udało jej się rozpalić iskrę. Podczas próby scalenia Excalibura i sztyletu, Hak zaczął krwawić z powodu rany zadanej mieczem. Merlin wyjaśnił, że ran zadanych Excaliburem nie można wyleczyć. Emma, nie chcąc, aby mężczyzna umarł, przywiązała jego duszę do Excalibura, czyniąc z niego drugiego Mrocznego. Po tym, jak Hak został Mrocznym, mężczyzna rzucił klątwę, która zabrała wszystkich z Camelotu do Storybrooke. W ten sposób zamierzał zemścić się na panu Goldzie. Jednakże Emma dodała do klątwy łapacz snów z odebranymi wspomnieniami, aby wszyscy zapomnieli o tym, że Hak kiedykolwiek został Mrocznym. Po trzeciej klątwie mały|[[Emma Swan|Emma ze sztyletem Mrocznego.]] Po powrocie do Storybrooke nikt nie pamiętał tego, co wydarzyło się po wejściu na zamek króla Artura. Kiedy Emma, która zaakceptowała już swoją mroczną stronę, pojawiła się przed bliskimi, Regina przypomniała jej, że jest gotowa zrobić wszystko, co konieczne, aby ją powstrzymać. Potem sięgnęła po sztylet, ale nie mogła go znaleźć. Wtedy Emma ujawniła, że to ona go posiada. Po tym, jak Regina udowodniła, że może chronić mieszkańców przed nową Mroczną, Emma siedziała w swoim nowym domu przy stole, na którym leżał sztylet. Ponownie zauważyła mrok pod postacią Rumpelsztyka, który zaprowadził ją do piwnicy, gdzie Excalibur został osadzony w kamieniu. Próbował przekonać ją, aby scaliła miecz ze sztyletem, dzięki czemu zniszczyłaby całe światło. Kiedy Emma przygotowywała się do scalenia sztyletu z mieczem, wszyscy poprzedni Mroczni postanowili być świadkami tego wydarzenia. Korzystając z iskry pochodzącej od płomienia Prometeusza, kobieta z powodzeniem zjednoczyła Excalibur. Jakiś czas później, aby powstrzymać Mrocznych, którzy dzięki Mrocznemu Hakowi dostali się do Storybrooke, Emma opracowała plan, aby wchłonąć cały mrok i przebić się Excaliburem, w ten sposób niszcząc go na zawsze. Kiedy przyszła do lombardu po miecz, pan Gold dowiedział się o tym, czego chce dokonać. Polał Excalibur eliksirem, aby uczynić z niego magiczny "kanał", który przekieruje moce wszystkich Mrocznych do niego, dzięki czemu znów stanie się Mrocznym, gdy miecz zostanie zniszczony. Ostatecznie jednak to Hak wchłonął cały mrok i próbował zniszczyć go kosztem własnego życia. Kiedy pirat zginął, a Excalibur został zniszczony, moce Mrocznych ponownie wróciły do pana Golda, a w raz z nimi magiczny sztylet, tym razem w odmienionej kolorystyce. Kiedy Emma rozpaczała po stracie ukochanego, usłyszała wołanie sztyletu ze względu na bycie dawną Mroczną. Udała się do pana Golda, który - za jej namową - pokazał jej sztylet, na ostrzu którego ponownie pojawiło się imię Rumpelsztyka. Następnie przyznał się do tego, co zrobił, aby odzyskać swoje mroczne moce. Emma zagroziła, że opowie o wszystkim Belle, chyba że otworzy on portal do Podziemia, by mogła ocalić Haka. Gdy bohaterowie byli gotowi na podróż do zaświatów, pan Gold przeciął swoją dłoń sztyletem, przez co jego krew kapnęła do jeziora i wezwała Charona. Podczas pobytu w Podziemiu, kiedy Emma poszła uratować Haka, panu Goldowi ukazał się Hades. Mroczny chciał walczyć i w tym celu wyjął swój sztylet, ale bóg roześmiał się, gdyż chciał tylko porozmawiać. Później, gdy do Podziemia przybyła Belle, mąż wyznał jej, że ponownie jest Mrocznym. Aby jej to udowodnić, pokazał jej sztylet, na którym widniało jego imię. Kiedy w krainie zmarłych pan Gold próbował wrzucić byłego narzeczonego swojej żony, Gastona, do Rzeki Zagubionych Dusz, kobieta podstępem odebrała mężczyźnie sztylet i zmusiła go, by tego nie robił. Chcąc zabić pana Hyde'a i uniemożliwić mu skrzywdzenie Belle, pan Gold zmusił Reginę, aby ta polała jego sztylet nowo stworzonym serum Jekylla. Następnie wytropił mężczyznę i wbił mu ostrze w pierś. Nie wywarło to na nim jednak żadnego wpływu, jako że wcześniej podmienił fiolkę z miksturą na fałszywkę. Po dowiedzeniu się, że Belle urodziła syna i przebywa w klasztorze, pan Gold przybył na spotkanie z nią. Za pomocą sztyletu przełamał barierę otaczającą budynek, stworzoną przez zakonnice, po czym wszedł do środka. Manipulując swoim ojcem, Gideonowi udało się zdobyć sztylet i użyć go do zdjęcia z nadgarstka bransolety blokującej magię. Następnie zmusił pana Golda, aby pomógł mu w jego misji poprzez znalezienie informacji na temat tego, w jaki sposób naprawić Hrunting. Po uzyskaniu odpowiedzi mężczyzna rozkazał ojcu nie przeszkadzać mu w jego planie. Gdy Mroczny z własnej woli postanowił pomóc mu w scaleniu miecza, Gideon oddał mu sztylet. Zaniepokojony brakiem wieści od Emmy, pan Gold udał się do posiadłości Czarodzieja, gdzie użył swojego sztyletu, aby uwolnić Wybawicielkę z pajęczego kokonu i zmniejszyć ogromnego pająka przywołanego przez Gideona. Kiedy Czarna Wróżka w towarzystwie Gideona odwiedziła pana Golda w jego lombardzie, Mroczny próbował zaatakować ją przy użyciu magicznej mikstury, lecz kobieta powstrzymała go za pomocą sztyletu, teleportując ostrze będące w jego posiadaniu do swojej ręki. Jednak chwilę później zwróciła mu je, mówiąc mu, że nie zamierza go kontrolować, gdyż wkrótce sam zwróci się do niej z własnej woli. Znani właściciele Znani użytkownicy Ciekawostki * Konstrukcja sztyletu oparta jest na rytualnym nożu indonezyjskim.Once Upon a Time - Behind the Magic - strona 39. * Obecność imienia Mrocznego na sztylecie jest aluzją do baśni Titelitury, w której Titelitury zawarł umowę z córką młynarza, która okazała się nieprzychylna dla kobiety. Karzeł zgodził się zerwać umowę, jeżeli uda jej się odgadnąć jego imię. * Cora nazwała sztylet Mrocznego "krisem". Kris to ceniona indonezyjska broń znana ze swojego charakterystycznego, falistego ostrza. Jest uważana za przedmiot duchowy. * Według Cory, gdy Mroczny zginie w inny sposób niż poprzez zabicie sztyletem, jego moce przepadną. * Ostrze Excalibura, którego sztylet Mrocznego był częścią, było srebrne z czarnymi oznaczeniami ( ), ale po wchłonięciu Mroku stało się czarne ze srebrnymi zdobieniami. Najlepiej to widać, kiedy miecz rozpada się w ręce Emmy ( ). Nowa wersja sztyletu Mrocznego ma ten sam schemat kolorów ( ). * W całej serii imię na sztylecie zmienia swoje położenie: raz znajduje się na przedniej części ostrza, a raz na tylnej. Przypisy }} de:Dolch des Dunklen en:Dark One's Dagger fr:Dague du Ténébreux it:Pugnale del Signore Oscuro ru:Кинжал Тёмного Kategoria:Przedmioty Kategoria:Storybrooke